Suplícame
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Hermione demuestra que ella también sabe jugar al juego de la indiferencia y la frialdad. "Vas a tener que suplicar un poco más". Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos.
_He decidido hacer un Dramione (por supuesto) un poco diferente esta vez. No todo podía ser amor y felicidad siempre ;)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos"._

* * *

 **Suplícame**

Hermione se miró en el espejo. Aquella noche había puesto especial cuidado en su aspecto. Su pelo, normalmente sin forma y despeinado, caía en rizos sedosos desde el recogido que se había hecho en lo alto de la cabeza. Había escogido un vestido rojo para la ocasión: escote pronunciado por delante y la espalda al descubierto. La castaña observó que sus formas de mujer quedaban bien perfiladas bajo la tela de satén.

‹‹Bien››, pensó satisfecha. ‹‹No está nada mal para una asquerosa sangre sucia››.

Se pintó los labios de rojo y después de echar un último vistazo para comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con calma. Sabía de sobra que ya llegaba tarde, pero ese era precisamente su objetivo, que la viera todo el mundo. En realidad, solo necesitaba que la viera una persona: cierto Slytherin imbécil que prefería mantener su buena reputación a estar con ella.

Aún recordaba con rabia la conversación que tuvieron un par de semanas antes…

— _El Baile de Navidad es en dos semanas —dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco con la inconfundible llama de la esperanza brillando en sus ojos marrones._

 _El rubio, hasta ese momento con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hermione, se incorporó, pero no dijo nada. Hermione frunció el ceño y puso una mano en el hombro de Draco, pero este se tensó y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la hierba de los pantalones. Se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio, alisándoselo. Miró a Hermione con una frialdad que no era característica de él, al menos no desde que habían empezado su relación secreta._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, incorporándose también. Draco dio un paso atrás, como queriendo alejarse de ella._

— _No creo que vaya al baile…_

 _Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Acaso creía que era tonta?_

— _Sí que irás, pero no conmigo, ¿verdad?_

 _Por un momento pareció asomarse la culpabilidad en los ojos grises de Draco, pero cuadró la mandíbula, y la culpabilidad se convirtió en humo._

— _Es lo que hay —respondió, mirando hacia otro lado._

— _Ya que vas a cortar conmigo, podrías al menos mirarme a los ojos —dijo Hermione con la voz repleta de dolor._

— _¿Cortar qué, Hermione? No puedo dejarte si nunca hemos estado juntos._

 _La castaña soltó un grito ahogado. ¡Cómo se atrevía!_

— _¡No fui yo quien decidió llevar esto en secreto!_

— _Exacto —soltó el rubio, mirándolo con desdén—. Ya te dije que no te encariñaras._

— _¿Y ya está? —Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo—. Draco, por favor…_

— _Suplicar es de patéticos —dijo Draco mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba, dejándola sola._

Hermione se había sentido como una imbécil. Una maldita niña ingenua con sueños tontos. ¿Qué la había hecho pensar que conseguiría cambiar a Draco Malfoy?

‹‹Que se quede con su maldito orgullo, a ver si se atraganta con él››.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban esperando, nerviosos, a hacer su entrada al Gran Comedor. Para cuando llegó a la mitad de las escaleras, ya se había hecho un silencio incrédulo entre la multitud. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio las miradas de envidia y odio que recibió de Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson y otras muchas alumnas.

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por entre el gentío. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su objetivo, apenas le dedicó un segundo. ‹‹No seré yo quien claudique esta vez››. A pesar de la brevedad del encuentro visual, había podido captar perfectamente cómo la miraba el rubio.

Cuando llegó a la parte baja de las escaleras, el slytherin se adelantó. La castaña sabía cuánto le estaba costando a Draco hacer aquello, y más delante de sus amigos. No sintió ni una pizca de lástima por él.

—Hermione… —susurró.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Vas a tener que suplicar un poco más.

Acto seguido, pasó de largo y enlazó su brazo con el de Viktor Krum. El campeón de Dumstrang le había pedido que fuera su acompañante varias veces, pero ella siempre se negaba, pensando, ilusa, que su novio se lo pediría. Al final, fue ella quien buscó al jugador de Quidditch para aceptar su invitación.

—Estás muy herrmosa, Herrrms.

‹‹Lo sé››.

Le dedicó una sonrisa flamante al búlgaro mientras miraba de reojo a Draco, quien se había quedado de pie ahí, mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Vamos?


End file.
